Gates of Two Worlds/ Status Ailments
Gates of Two Worlds has status Ailments that can affect the performance of the angels. Dire Status effects These effects wear off overtime, but are very negative to the angels. They drastically alter the angels' performance. Paralysis Paralyzed Angels have their speed dropped, slow to use moves, and on top of slow to use moves, they may also be unable to use them anyway. Notable Enemies capable of causing Paralysis include: Banshriek, Beahorse, Phees and Tippywonks. Severe/Extreme Paralysis Severely paralyzed angels have their speed dropped, are slow to attack, may not use attacks at all, or even be reluctant to moving, and cannot use items until it has passed. Notable Enemies capable of causing Severe Paralysis include: Jetashes, Frishroomee and Soulcrushers. Burned Being burned halves the angels' energy, and their attack. It also drains their health. Their attacks have a 10% chance of igniting a foe on fire. If Pyri is inflicted, then her attacks are 15x more powerful, but it's rarer for her to be burned. When Fristoko is inflicted, her attacks are weakened further, and have a 0% chance to ignite enemies. Enemies capable of inflicting burning include: Snowbake, Blood-Ghost and Magma-Ball. Frozen When the angels become frozen, they can no longer move, attack or use items, and are completely vulnerable. When angels are attacked enough, or left alone for a while, they will thaw out. A fire attack will thaw the user, or whoever has been saved. If Fristoko is frozen, she will recover health, as long as she is not attacked. Enemies capable of inflicting freeze include: Frosteligal, Chillowf and Snow-Coat. Poison If the angels are poisoned, they will quickly lose their health. Being Poisoned doesn't no anything else negative, other than drain health more than any other ailment. The angels can die from being poisoned, as well. Enemies capable of inflicting poison include: Robesoul, Tippywonks and Death Worms. Sleep Sleeping is an ailment that completely stops the angels' actions, no matter what they're trying to do. When an angel is asleep, they will not wake up until a certain amount of time, completely ignoring all damage. An angel may be killed during sleep. Notable Enemies that inflict sleep include: Sleeping Beauty, Pilleech and Nodwinkle. Fear When an angel is inflicted with fear, they will run away from enemies, and will randomly use healing items, mostly wasting them. Angels inflicted with fear are unable to lock on to enemies, but if hit from a long enough distance, they will not run away. Enemies capable of inflicting fear include: Spekt-O-Jack, Die-by-fight, Fright-Sprite, Stalkers and Lurkers. Parasitism When an angel is inflicted with parasitism, she will move toward her allies, and start attacking them, and will heal the enemies. There are multiple versions of parasitism, however, this version is the most plentiful. Enemies capable of inflicting parasitism include: Tippywonks, Robesouls and Phyretuses. Charm If an angel is inflicted with Charm, she will begin to fight for the one who charmed her, and heal them, with a greater amount of health healed than being inflicted with parasitism. Acute Status Effects These status effects are much more dangerous than the Dire effects. Deep Freeze If an angel is inflicted with a deep freeze, she will be frozen, and will quickly lose health. Unless a match is used, there is no other way to be saved from this status effect. You will be frozen until you die, or are saved. When the angel is broken free, she will have the Stiff status effect. Category:Gates of Two Worlds